Gravity Falls: Deadly Games
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Dipper and Wendy are forced to participate in a game of death by a madman that loves to play for keeps. Both of them must fight for their lives in order to survive and beat the game. Unfortunately no one has ever won.
1. Chase HQ

GRAVITY FALLS: DEADLY GAMES

CHAPTER 1: CHASE H.Q.

It is the late afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon but the streets are anything but peacefully as

On Carpenter Ave there are two in line skaters one whom is tall and has red brown hair and another that is slightly short with brown hair and wearing a cap, both are rolling down the hill really fast and on another street Craven Ave there is a golf cart going at top speed with two people driving one with long curly brown hair and wearing a loud sweater which is purple but shows a rainbow and another whom is wearing a graphic t shirt which says Jack Steel a Rambo like hero that has his shirt off and is doing a flying kick with crosshairs on him. And in the back a dark long haired Asian girl with glasses and another that is husky with brown hair and wearing two braids. The people in the cart are being chased by pursuers. There were a few SUVs after the Golf Cart and there were a few hover motor bikers that were closing in on the two skaters.

In the Golf Cart it was Adam, Mabel, Candy and Gretchen all driving away from the SUV pursuers. Adam is the one behind the wheel of the Golf Cart, Mabel looks at him.

"Wait we can't leave Dipper."

"They know the roundavu point, we have them on

radar they're at Argento Ave they'll be alright."

They see a lot of cult members come out including mutants/demons gunning for them in the SUVs as one of them comes out the side window and shoots at them. Mabel sees them then looks at Adam.

"Step on it!"

"Will do."

Adam then drives the cart at top speed but then some for the cars are also driving at top speed toward them. Adam tries to outrun them with the art but their still gaining speed. Mabel looks back in nervousness and looks at Adam.

"Their gaining on us, c'mon give it more gas!"

"I can't this thing can only go at half speed!"

Suddenly Candy notices something on the front of the Go Cart.

"The control panel, push the button."

Adam says, "Which button?"

And then there are a series of buttons. Mabel looks at Candy.

"Which do, I push?"

"Try number 1."

Mabel pushes number 1 and some toe spikes drop down and then pop the lines off one care and make the car go out of control and then crash into one of the other cars but there are still three more on their tail. Adam then finds a mall entrance and turn the cart in that direction. Mabel is surprised by his decision.

"Where the heck are you going?"

"Shopping!"

They crash though the mall entrance and are using the walkway of the Macy's as their getaway road. Candy then shakes Mabel's shoulder.

"Press, number two."

Mabel presses number two and then two-gun muscles come out and shoot out steel ball bearings and they break through two small entrances windows and then they go through. Then as people get out of the way they go through the scanner and they go to the mall hallway. The three cars continue pursuit and then one of them gains on their cart and then one of the cult men has a pitch fork and then try to stab them, but they dodge and Gretchen she takes the pitchfork and then pulls the cult member off and he falls to the road. Then another cult member jumps out of the car with a knife and Gretchen in strangling with him as well as controlling the knife, Mabel and Candy they try and get it out of the members thumb. But then the car bumps them, and Adam is a little shaken by the impact this also make the cult member a little unsteady and suddenly Mabel sees an opportunity to disarm him and she bits one of the fingers off the mutant cult member and he drops the knife but then hits Mabel. Adam sees this and is angry; he looks at the cult member.

"Hey dude look at this."

The cult member stupidly looks at his fist and then Adam back fists him. Then Gretchen grabs the cult member and then throws him with her super strength and the cult member flies and then flies into a basketball hoop which was in some sporting goods store. Adam looks at Mabel with concern on his face.

"Mabel are you alright."

Mabel rubs her cheek a bit.

"Yeah, fine."

Gretchen then sees one more SUV.

"There's one more car on our tail what should we do?"

"I'm thinking."

Mabel looks at him in panic.

"Think faster!"

"I can't think any faster!"

"Then think harder!"

Adam then sees another glass entrance up ahead and then once again shoots the ball bearings to break the glass and he then exits the mall and then sees a public park. They then are driving though the park along with the SUV, which is chasing after them and still gunning for them, while some people are trying to get out of the way. Mabel looks at Adam with concern.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got an idea, Candy you told me about how

Number 3 works right?"

Candy says, "Yes, what did you have in mind?"

"This."

Adam then drives up on a hill at top speed and then says.

"Mabel push it now!"

Mabel doesn't hesitate and she pushes it they then fly really high up the SUV also flies with them but then it starts to decelerate and then crash down into a really big and wide fountain which is shallow and has logger sculptures which are pissing and spitting out running water, two of the sculptures are doing just that with the SUV and the cultist whom are coming out with frustration on their faces. The Golf Cart then lands and then goes at turbo speed without stopping toward its next destination.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Wendy are rolling on the skates on Romero Street. There are several of the cultists on motor bikes with black helmet and black leather body outfits, they activates something on the bikes which have these two muzzles on their handrails and they slowly go down and then discharge bullets at them. Both Dipper and Wendy take evasive action from the bullets as well as speed up to get further away from their pursuers. Dipper then spots a sidewalk sale and then both go on the sidewalk sale as their rolling they just grab a bunch of items. He has some a ski pole and Wendy has a Purse. He keeps trying to outrun them as they are executing their punishment on him. One of them gains on him and tries to bump Dipper but then Dipper he jams a ski pole into the tire and the bike flips over. The guy then flies into a truck of septic fluid. Then there is another guy and some of his shots get to close to both. Wendy then gets the Purse and she then starts swinging it and then at the right time throws it and the second biker is hit and then starts to fly off and then he is thrown into a bit pile in a fertilizer plant.

There is still one more cultist on a hover bike pursuing them and firing at them.

Dipper then points out a half pipe, both roll onto it and then they both land on the interior of a bit slide, it's from an abandoned water park called Lumber Wild Waves, closed for reconstruction. Both jump onto one of the now empty water slides and continues to roll down as the cultist continues to pursue him and then once again Dipper he sees another jump ramp and then both jump right onto the street of some sort of soap box log derby. And both are going down real fast with them. One of the racers looks back and both gives a polite wave and then continues. He sees some hill ahead, so he races toward it is passing the other cars and then jumps it and crosses the finish line. The other biker does the same thing and then jumps.

Dipper and Wendy are far ahead that jump and hill really helped with their momentum, Dipper and Wendy then are skating onto a different location of the public park and then Wendy sees one of those pools which are for skaters only and then Wendy points to that and both of them then skate and as the roll toward it then they roll by some trees and then break a couple of branches and then jump into it, the biker sees them and then decides to follow so he jumps into the pool and then suddenly both Dipper and Wendy they then roll toward him and then play a game of joust and then both club the biker off his mount and the biker goes down. Then both Dipper and Wendy stop, and they are both out of breath then they look at one another and high five, but then they see some cult henchmen come to all sides of the pool surround them and then two of them fire darts which penetrate their necks and then both go down, knocked out.

Author Note: This story I've written a very long time ago, this was sort of my very first foray to writing a fan fic based on this show. This was also before the end of the show's run as well as "Wendy and Robbie" breaking up which made me dance a jig. This story was sort of suppose to be a parody on some of the action films mainly James Bond. It was also to help pave a way to expand the universe of the show by having more things like a new character, new enemies to fight, etc. Well I've said enough, hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I at the time enjoyed writing it


	2. Flashback

CHAPTER 2: FLASHBACK

Back before any of what happened both Wendy and Dipper were still in Gravity Falls Middle High School and they were both in a hallway as they were talking their usual conversation. Dipper then walks away, and Wendy wonder why he's walking away.

"Hey, Dipper where are you going?"

"I've got someplace I need to be.

Dipper has a bit of a sad look that shows a bit, he notices this and then instantly turns and walks away. Suddenly the good feeling Wendy had turned to bad, for some reason seeing Dipper walking away and tone which sounded a bit sad made her feel sad too.

As Dipper is walking toward his locker he then sees Robbie standing next to it. Dipper rolls his eyes and then stops a distance from him and his locker.

"What do you want Robbie?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got the news,

Wendy is mine forever so deal with it, loser."

"Well congratulations to you."

Dipper said in a sarcastic tone, then claps in a sarcastic manner not buying his bullshit. He then proceeds to his locker. Robbie then frowns at the reaction he received and then gets in Dippers face.

"I'm also trying to tell you to stay away from Wendy or else."

"You know I'm really getting fraking tired of your threats!"

Robbie then gives Dipper a threatening look.

"Are you?"

Dipper doesn't bend from his look nor say anything.

"Wendy and I are just friends' deal with it."

"Then stop being friends with her or I'm going

To put it out throughout the whole school your

In love with her."

Dipper he looks down then up at Robbie with anger.

"Threats don't mean shit to me, Dick."

"That's not my name."

"I know."

Dipper he then walks away and then Robbie yells out.

"I know you're a loser and so will Wendy."

Robbie gets unsatisfied and mad with the reaction he receives and then suddenly grabs Dipper and pushes him against a locker and puts his fist up. But then someone in another graphic T of a classic arcade game called "Zaxzon" with a star ship going through some fortress with its defenses up and firing at it, with short black hair and glasses on comes running up.

"Hey what's going on!?"

Robbie looks at the guy and feels the guy doesn't pose a threat.

"Beat it, this doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does, this is my best friend, and I

suggest you let him go now, I'm not asking twice."

Robbie lets him go and has a smarmy smirk on his face and looks at the guy whom he thinks is another nerd or geek to intimidate for his long list. But looking at him closely Robbie can sees despite his looks there is something imposing about him, despite the glasses he has a rather handsome face. His arm muscles and body look toned and fit, obviously has had fitness training most to all his life. Let alone he's an inch or two taller than Dipper which makes him a little nervous, as he has trouble with people of a taller height. But Robbie maintains his sickening arrogance even though it is wavering.

"I guess a loser needs a loser to protect him."

Adam then sees the fingers Robbie puts on his chest and swats it.

"Gee, I guess doing this makes you a winner,

So, what do you want next an academy award?"

He has a sarcastic crocodile smile which wipes Robbie's

Smarmy look off and then walks toward Dipper whom is reeling a bit from the impact to the locker but is alright and then both walk away. Robbie as usual tries to retort.

"You know what both of you will be

When you're out of this school, losers, and losers."

Dipper's friend then comes to Dipper and says, "Hey are you alright."

Dipper is looking down a bit, despite not buying any of Robbie's shit it still hurt inside, let alone the thought the girl he loves is going out with someone that doesn't really love her. Dipper looks at his friend.

"Yeah fine, listen Adam you think you can wait for me, I'll be right back."

Adam sees Dipper walk toward the restroom which is a small distance from where they're at and

Adam is outside of the restroom that Dipper walked to, no one else is in there except Dipper. Dipper is in the restroom someplace and he then has his hands on a sink, he looks down and then he looks up at the mirror with tears and redness in his eyes, which have now turned to anger. The thought of Wendy still with that scum of the earth Robbie, and the deep feelings for her he's having trouble expressing are tearing at his soul. Dipper then runs and gets a trash can from the restroom, throws it which impacts the mirror shattering it to pieces and just screams.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The bathroom mirror breaks. Adam then comes in and sees the damage that Dipper has done to the bathroom mirror and then he looks at his friend with a look of sympathy.

"C'mon, let's go someplace else, we shouldn't be here."

Adam then takes Dipper out of the restroom and then both go to Randall Park after school, both Adam and Dipper both sit down on a park bench and they are looking out toward a lake. Adam is sipping on a cherry Popsicle he bought, and he looks at Dipper whom is just looking out in silence for a long while until Adam decides to break the ice.

"One question is that guy really a man?"

Dipper then has a small smile.

"Yeah, that's what I want to see."

But then Dipper has an expression on his face changes into a bit of a frown after the brief good feeling passes and he then looks down. Adam looks at him with understanding eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, don't' tell me

your fine I can tell when a person isn't."

Dipper looks back at Adam.

"I think I lost Wendy forever."

"What?"

Dipper tells him everything out of earshot. Adam is pissed at the news.

"How does scum like him get everything that's wonderful!?"

Adam then paces a bit and puts his mouth into the popsicle again and then looks at Dipper.

"Wendy can't possibly be in love with that guy, can't she see

though him?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does Dipper; I know exactly what you feel

for Wendy, it's the same as I feel for Mabel,

don't let that go!"

Adam then finishes his popsicle and then throws the stick into a far away trash can. Then looks back at Dipper.

"Dipper, Wendy is a smart girl beautiful inside and out, I'm sure

she'll see Robbie for the creep he really is.

Despite Adam's support, Dipper still feels down.

"My dream was I always felt we'd have time together,

that dream is dead now."

Dipper then stands up and turns around.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone."

Dipper walks away. Adam has a hurt look, he really hated seeing Dipper like this, it wasn't the first time Dipper has been down with his dilemma with Wendy but this time it was different, where it looked as though Dipper has been knocked down and might never come back up.

Adam then felt a surge inside him, looks up and feel the need to give Dipper one last message.

"Those feelings won't go away Dipper, do something

Do anything!"

Back in the present Dipper wakes up and he looks around sees the ceiling is bright and white. He then stands himself up and looks around seeing Wendy is still unconscious but also that their literally in some sort of cell room where it's all white, there are literally no doors or windows visible, everything is bright white, and you can even barely see the corner ends of the wall and floor. Dipper then comes to Wendy the check on her to see if she's alright.

Back in the present, the cult leader Arcade is in the dark in his office. He is wearing what looks like biker leather, some leopard fur, one earing, and a hairstyle which has a steak of white and it's in sort of a rocker wild style, his face is unshaven, he has gloves on. There are multiple screens which project channels to what is happening in other towns, states, countries from the surveillance he was able to hack into. He is watching one of the screens and is watching a video of Dipper and Wendy whom are both in separate holding cells. He then looks to his right at another screen at some news report, in front is some woman whom is a Latino beauty, with long hair, tan skin, and the usual business wear for the news.

"This is Elena Hernandez from Gravity Falls Eye

Witness News. There has now been a massive drug

Epidemic going on and it has now hit Gravity Falls."

There are police escorting some members of what looks like a teenage rock band to jail

Out of a Jewelry store and still act wild and riled up trying to escape from the police and the hold they have over them but are unsuccessful at best.

"Today there has been an arrest, as a gang of teenagers

went bezerk and trashed a jeweler store to

Buy more of a new drug that has unfortunately gone

viral called Paradise, a drug to stimulate and enhances the

Pleasure centers of the brain but also has psychological

Effects. This has spread all over the West, East Coast, and some

Other regions of the world, which can't be verified yet.

Just as the identity of the supplier has still not found out.

Arcade then back at the left screen on Dipper and Wendy and he

Sees they've both woken up and are pacing the room trying to find a way out.

He has a remote and moves a joystick on Dipper and zooms in on his face and then suddenly he puts the video on pause, he then comes the screen, looking at Dippers face.

Arcade whispers to himself, "You look so much like him"

He then looks back at his assistant whom is still standing in the room.

"This is the son of the man whom destroyed my operations."

His assistant, Jabberwocky an evil midget mercenary with a skull mask looks up.

"What do you want to do with them boss?"

Arcade thinks and then has the answer he then comes toward the screen with Dippers face.

"I've lost to his father, but I haven't lost to him yet."

Arcade then makes a fist and smashes the screen with Dipper's picture shattered and cracked.

Meanwhile, Wendy is still in an unconscious state and is also remembering the past.

It was hours before in the Gravity Falls Middle/High School and both Robbie and

Wendy were talking in the hallway after she talked with Dipper.

As Robbie talks, Wendy wasn't really listening and couldn't get Dipper out of her mind.

Wendy looks at the steady pin she has carefully, she then looks at Robbie's face carefully and for some reason is unable to feel strongly about him, in fact noticed a thing of two about his face how unhandsome it is.

"So that's why Doctor Who sucks, you agree with me right Wendy?"

Wendy then snaps out of it and then answers only half-heartedly.

"Um, yeah Robbie."

She then rolls her eyes at his comment.

"Listen, you should stop hanging with Dipper, I

just think maybe we should hang with more people our age."

Wendy then hears that and takes some offence to the comment.

"Dipper is my best friend; how can you say that!"

"Look Wendy the guy is dangerous, he

got you in loads of trouble and he's really weird."

"He saved my life several times and others, he

wishes no harm to anyone."

"Wendy you need to grow up."

Wendy then starts to walk away from Robbie.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do."

As she has walked a distance away she looks at the ring she has and for some reason it felt disgusting having it on, so she takes it off and then puts it in her pocket.


	3. Planning Stage

CHAPTER 3: PLANING STAGE

Wendy then gets up and tries to stand but sees she has some sort of bindings on her wrist and legs, she struggles to break free of them but it's no use. She then sees Dipper whom is still out, and she then wakes him up. Dipper stirs, and he is quickly looking around disoriented and feeling his bindings and quits struggling at some point, he then looks at Wendy with concern.

Dipper says, "Wendy are you alright?"

Wendy says, "Yeah, I'm fine, where are we?"

Both see an empty room filled with darkness with a little light showing underneath a door which gave both some visibility. Then suddenly the door opens, and someone come in. This person then gets out of the shadows and has a worn-out bikers coat and a messy hairstyle. Wendy looks at him with a little shock in her eye along with Dipper as their wondering who this madman is.

"It's very much amazing how much his

Intellect is just about the same as his ancestor's that was always

The thing I loved about our confrontations."

Wendy says, "Who are you?"

The madman is looking at Wendy.

"Who I am isn't important, what's really important is that you are both right where I

want you."

He then looks at Wendy with intrigue.

"It's amazing, how much you truly look like your ancestor.

As if some God or fate has given me another crack at you two."

Wendy isn't sure what he's getting at nor does Dipper as they have puzzled looks, Wendy then decides to ask a bold question just to shake things up.

"Why didn't you just kill us you had your chances?"

"Shooting or directly stabbing a person is hardly

Imaginative or even satisfying, anybody can do that,

I'm not just anybody."

Dipper says, "What do you want from us?

Arcade then paces a little while he talks. Both Dipper and Wendy are watching him wondering what his deal is.

"All my life I've been fascinated in love with games of

All sorts. Beating a person on fair terms is always

Gratifying because it was my skills that killed them and

Their skills that failed, I've never lost since."

Wendy says, "There's always a first time."

"You've got wits I like that, it would be a shame for

You and your lover to die, out of all the

Opponent you and he have been the most

Entertaining."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"What a shame, you really looked like you were."

Arcade he then looks into Wendy's eyes. And then whispers in her ear.

"You're in love with this boy, aren't you?"

Wendy is taken aback by the comment.

"What no I'm not, I mean… I mean I love Ro…."

For some reason she can't bring herself to say her boyfriend's name in fact she never even though about him the time she was here. Arcade then has an amused grin.

"I have a feeling Wendy you will figure that riddle out, but the bad news is."

Arcade has a big smile.

"It may be too late."

Dipper then gets in-between the conversation.

"Why don't you leave her alone?"

Arcade looks at Dipper and takes his chin up and sees in his eyes a futility.

"You have strength I like that, it means you'll

Be a challenge like your ancestors once were."

"What are you talking about?

He then shuts the door, then a couple of guards come in whom are in what looks like some romantic armor with skulls for facemasks and both are pointing guns at Dipper and Wendy.

Guard One says, "C'mon, up it's time."

The guard comes up to both and undoes the leg bindings but keeps the ones on the wrist and then gets both to stand and line up. Dipper and Wendy are having a little trouble standing at first getting certain feeling in their legs back but once it's back they comply quickly to the guard's instructions and they readjust their eyes from the light they see ahead. Arcade is still around and then he says.

"Come let's not keep our guests and my

Dinner presentation waiting. Plus, there's something

In the closet, you've got to dress for the occasion."

Both Dipper and Wendy are escorted down a hallway which is nothing but peril white metallic giving the hall a sterile sensibility and the guard points them to different rooms. The guard undoes Wendy's wrist binding first and they are in front of one door. The door then opens to a room that is pure white and has about nothing except for a comfortable bed you would see at hotels and a closet dresser.

Guard says, "Your outfit is in that dresser, you have five minutes to get ready.

The guard then shuts and automatically locks then Wendy she goes to a door in her cell, which looks like a closet door and then opens it and sees the dress. Wendy sighs and gets changed.

Afterward Arcade sees both Wendy and Dipper being escorted to his office. Both Dipper and Wendy are in outfits, Dipper is in a tuxedo and Wendy is in a turquoise green dress, Dipper can't help but look a little seeing how beautiful she looks in it; he then looks away quickly as Wendy just notices. Wendy, she looks at Dipper seeing how good he looks in that tux but then she looks away as Dipper notices. Then the door to an office is opening and they see Arcade whom is behind a desk and playing a Nintendo 3DS like system then he puts the game on pause and then looks up at the guests.

Dipper says, "Why are we here and why the heck are we in these clothes?"

"Just wanted to which my best players to be best dressed

And to wish good luck, I'll introduce myself

My name is Arcade, and I have something to show you both.

Both Dipper and Wendy are a little puzzled by the name and then the guard standing by

Arcade he then activates a button and then the floor opens and a grand sized model and then both Dipper and Wendy they step back and look at the model of Gravity Falls.

Wendy says, "I don't get it, what could you possibly want from

Our town?"

Arcade looks at Wendy.

"Your town my dear, has a never-ending supply of the rarest and finest

Resources to make my Paradise drug."

"You seem to have more than enough money why

Take more than you need?"

"You miss the whole point Wendy dear."

Arcade then presses another button and then another model overlaps Gravity Falls, and it looks like a beautiful and ancient civilization. It is something Wendy's never seen before, but Dipper recognizes it. Arcade notices Dipper recognizes.

"You know this design."

"Yes, it from a grand city that sunk to the ocean."

"Atlantis, it was such a grand empire thousand of my years ago before

You we're born. It shall rise again may 'be sooner then you think."

Wendy then looks at arcade, in a look of puzzlement.

Wendy says, "I don't understand what this have to do with

Your drug.

Arcade he then smiles.

"I need slaves and followers to lay the bricks to this civilization, once I've converted

Enough people, we will take over. Governments we shall tear apart, crucify any that are even

affiliated with them. There will be chaos where all are enemies and opposition are wiped out

to the point where hope is to the point of nonexistence, and the very gods called technology, business, any that have created stability are nothing but myths, and in all their desperation they shall turn to us.

So, you see my drug is a cure.

"Too much of a bad thing isn't healthy Arcade."

Arcade then looks at Wendy.

"You know both of you, thousands of years ago before

you were born, I ruled over the greatest civilization

none have dared match, no after a long wait, I'll soon

have that time again."

He then looks at Wendy and Dipper. Dipper shakes his head.

"You're crazy!"

"Both of you won't stop me again.

Nor get the best of my intellect."

Arcade then he walks, and he looks at the photographed images of both Dipper and Wendy.

"I never thought it would be possible, that both the

Atlantean Prince and the Lumarian Princess would ever

return, long ago they fell in love and both were able to

create a force together that overthrew my rule of Atlantis.

But now I have another chance, as soon as we have

created and solid enough of the paradise drug

well will expand to the world."

He then looks at his hand and his hand have a tattoo of three eyes that are in a pyramid formation.

Meanwhile Mabel, Adam, Candy, and Gretchen are in the war room of their hidden HQ.

All of them are sitting in an Oreo Cookie table.

Adam says, "We should have caught wind of the Paradise

Cult sooner, then my best friend and

Wendy wouldn't have been caught.'

Mabel is red and holding her breath looking like she's going to burst and all three have a concerned looks on their face. Then she suddenly explodes, and everyone is knocked off their chairs

"ENOUGH OF THIS DAMN TALKING,

IT'S TIME TO TAKE ACTION, NOW!"

Adam looks at her in surprise and a little amusement.

"Mabel we've only been here 40 seconds,

And yes, that's exactly what we're going to do."

Candy gets up.

"Right this way people."

All four of them are then walking out of the room.

Adam, Gretchen and Mabel come into the hidden HQ, Candy once again has at the video arcade. They see the laboratory, which has lots of things. At a window there is a hanger full of mecha one mecha is dark bulky and menacing colored black and yellow with claw arm and giant cannons on its shoulders and guns on its chest area and palms of its claws and the other is a little more friendly and humanistic looking as it is red and white with white shoulder cannons and guns and tools on its wrists. One baseball is pitched, and it is rocket powered and hits the catcher making him explode.

Adam says, "What's the purpose of that?"

"Oh, I just built that for fun, rocket powered

Baseballs looked cool problem is can't stop

them from exploding."

Mabel then sees some people jumping on a pyramid coloring it and some people in creature costumes are jumping on it. One which is orange, round and has an ant eater like snout. Two others a spring purple snake. The other a green furry ball with sunglasses.

Mabel says, "What's that?"

"Aerobics Program I'm developing."

Candy then escorts Dipper and Mabel to a part of her office

Candy shows a few items they'll need. Candy shows Adam a paintball gun.

Adam says, "Why a paintball gun?"

Candy shows him the caliber.

"These aren't ordinary paintball pellets, these are

stinging paint when fired on your opponent they go

down unable to move, this paint equals two hornet nests."

Mabel sees something else which are two pipes to what look like to some sheet.

"What's that?"

Candy says, "That's an imprint reflector, it will reflect you

Image at certain angles."

They then look though all the rest then Adam looks at them.

"All right let's suit up."

The team gears up in their costumes. Gretchen she is in commando gear with a combat vest full of tools like a knife, baton, multi hand portable tool and she has camaflashe make up on, Candy is in some cybernetic armor where she is gold armored with her chest, legs everything and she is wearing a helmet with an orange visor, and Adam is in his ninja uniform with his mask on and armed with his go weapon, collapsible bo staff, knives, shuikens, batons just about everything. and then Mabel gets into her black cat suit where the black leather really hugs her body, but she has weapons on her as well. They are all now back in the war room but looking at a marker board and Mabel and Adam are giving a briefing.

I don't understand.

"What's not to understand we're going in on a direct assault on?

All sides."

"No, I don't understand why my character shouldn't look

Like me."

"Just pretend it looks like you."

"I demand authenticity."

Mabel and Adam roll their eyes.

Mabel says, "Fine."

She then dispassionately draws the stick figure with a gun, combat vest and some make up on the face.

Gretchen says, "Ok, now I see it's me."

"All right any more questions."

He looks around and sees there is no one.

"All right let's move out."

Candy, Gretchen, and Mabel then get out but then Adam stays behind for a minute and looks both directions and then he starts to draw his stick figure throwing shuriken's and then coloring red on some of the opposition stick figures. Then Mabel comes in and sees him doing the activity.

"Adam are you coming?"

Adam then throws the marker quick and sweats a bit from nervousness of being discovered.

"Yeah, coming."

He then walks real fast, then Mabel looks back and forth and uses a silver color marker to add dots of silver as glitter for her stick figure character as well as a few bolts to shoot some stick figures down and then he runs out


	4. Game Time: Round One

CHAPTER 4: GAME TIME ROUND ONE

Dipper and Wendy, they are then both roughly escorted to two double doors by a couple of the skull guards and then push them in. Both are wonder where they are as everything is suddenly dark and then suddenly the lights come on and both are looking at what their wearing which is spandex runner like outfits. For Dipper Pines he is blue with some double silver lines that run a long vertical on his sides and he has a red helmet and knee pads, gloves and shoulder pads. Same with Wendy whom is in Green and black double lines that run vertical on her sides and her helmet, knee pads and shoulder pads, boots gloves are the color of gold. Dipper stars a little as how that athletic suit she's wearing does fit her form tightly as he is able to see her chest area. Wendy starts to look his direction and as he notices this he then looks away just a tad ashamed he lingered a bit. Wendy looks at Dipper a little scared.

"Dipper I'm scared."

"I know so am I, but listen stay together don't separate, if we do that we're vulnerable,

There's going to be people coming left and right of us, get ready to run and

Fight them off."

Both are roughly escorted into what looks like an area as big as the roman coliseum and as they come though the door. They suddenly see and hear cheering from an entire crowd that consists of up to hundreds of cult members all in red hood and robes. A spotlight comes on and it shines on a small platform stage with two different circular podiums for both to stand on. Dipper and Wendy get pushed toward the stage and then both then walk up the small steps both left and right of the stage and stand on the podium. And then suddenly there is another spotlight which shines on the center end of the coliseum which is a huge balcony with a throne. Arcade along with Jabberwocky escorting him comes to his best seat in the coliseum. Then Jabberwocky he takes the mike and then gives it to Arcade.

"Welcome to the games, tonight we have two very special

Guests give it up for Dipper Pines and Wendy Portland!"

All the cult members boo and hiss even spout out some profanity toward them.

"Yes, I can see how famous the both of you truly

are but now down to business.

In one place the bookie then announces, "Alright everyone place your bets immediately." Everyone then puts money to the bookie and he dials in each of the bets as to how long Dipper and Wendy are going to live. Who gets first blood? Any of the predators for the kill.

There is another spotlight and it shine on what looks like a labyrinth which just about covers the entire center of the coliseum. There are metal automated doors that slowly slide open left and right and then there is a series of light that create a path in front of Dipper and Wendy that lead straight to the opening.

Arcade makes his speech once more.

"First game the maze, the object of the game is simple, get from point A to B while surviving long enough to do it, that's it. Now are both of you ready?"

Wendy yells out, "If you think we'll play your sick game, your wrong; you can't do this to us were people."

Arcade then makes a slight motion with his hand and Dipper and Wendy hear multiple clicks behind them, and they look and see several guards having guns pointed at them.

Arcade says back to them, "People in my way; now remember play well."

Dipper and Wendy realize they have no choice but to play or die so both then get to running stances and there are downward ramps in front of the podiums that lead to the ground that goes to the lighted pathway.

Arcade says, "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET….

There a loud siren goes off.

"GO!"

Both immediately run down the ramps, down the lighted pathway, and right into the doorway which then shuts behind them. Both they are in the maze which is colored in a blue light almost looks like the same color of ultraviolet light which lights up an entire maze. Dipper and Wendy, they both then run, and they see there is an opening which leads to one of the centers of the maze and a fountain that is in the middle and both decide to hide. So, they duck using the walling as their cover and both are thinking of how to survive. Wendy then looks at Dipper.

"How the heck do we expect to survive this Dipper?

People are betting our blood gets drawn."

Dipper shakes his head.

"Our friends will find us. I've had a very small undetectable tracking chip which is camaflashed on my skin."

He points out the back palm of his hand and then looks about him.

"Meanwhile I think we better deal with our current situation."

He then looks around.

"Ok, listen to me I'm going to be right back, I've got to get

Something to even the odd."

Wendy then grabs Dipper's arm.

"No, please don't go I'm safer with you, we work together or

Not at all."

Dipper is a little hesitant about it but then he nods and then looks at her again.

"Alright but I'll take point, follow my steps and

Hide where I hide."

Wendy nods in acknowledgement and then both run a direction.

Dipper sneaks along with Wendy and then they put their backs to one wall of the botanical maze and there is something coming out of one of the corridors. There is some bulky golden boot and suit covering with a diver like mask that is completely in black and is holding some sort of riffle. This figure is moving very slowly with shallow breathing and is scanning the area for both of them but Dipper and Wendy are pressed hard on the wall and when the robot astronaut completes it's scan it then passes them.

Dipper then signals Wendy to stay and the takes point he looks and scouts to see if one section is clear and then he goes to another seeing if it's clear but then when he was coming to the other one he then suddenly hears footsteps and then he hides to the side waiting for the astronaut to come his way and then once it exposes itself in their sight with the gun muzzle in front. Dipper immediately grabs the muzzle with his right hand and moves it in an arc over him and then pushes the astronaut to the wall hard using the gun as leverage and he does this several times till the astronaut let's go. Dipper then has a hold of the laser rifle and then points it at the astronaut whom then tries to get up and then point some sort of device from its wrist at them, Dipper then fires on its head which blows its helmet off and it's nothing but blown circuits, sensors and wires. Then suddenly there is a bit of cannon fire in some other area which wizzes over Dipper's head and makes a scorch mark on one of the walls.

He sees it's another one of the astronaut robots coming his way though this one is blue and then Dipper immediately runs and just when he is coming Wendy's way he then sees there is some miniature brass dragon robot coming his way and he then does a barrel roll when the robot shoots out a fire ball and it barely misses Dipper. Dipper then comes up from the roll and then points the cannon at the robot and blows it apart and then he immediately sees another one of the astronaut robots come the way he came and then he shoots it in both the body and head which makes the robot explode in two places as sparks are flying. Dipper then gets back into cover with Wendy, Wendy looks at him.

"We can't just stay here forever, we're sitting ducks."

"Don't worry I got a gun."

She looks at it, then at him.

"That's great news where's mine?"

Dipper then slaps his forehead failing to get her one.

"Sorry I didn't have time."

"Never mind let's get out of here before they find us."

Wendy then points a direction, and both then run before the rest of the robots find them.

As Dipper is running he then checks the gauge on the laser gun, which have little battery power left as he is down to three charges. Dipper then breathes in frustration.

"Why the hell do we have to cut these things so close?"

Both Wendy and Dipper run into a rather bushy part of the botanical maze and then suddenly they hear something on the next turn and then suddenly the see coming out of the corner a human sized red T-Rex monster along with a few other monsters that are the shape of letter of the alphabet T, O, A, J, and other that are chasing after the two and both are running like crazy making twists and turns they didn't care as long as they were both far enough away.

Dipper then suddenly sees a sculpture of a giant apple nearby in the gazebo and as they both get past it Dipper he then aims the laser gun and he fires at the pedestal that supports the apple sculpture and it breaks apart from the laser bolt delivered. The apple starts to roll down and it goes into the pathway the monsters are running on. The monsters see the apple bolder rolling their way too late as they try to run back the giant apple squashes and crushes all the monsters leaving nothing but crushed bones and a lot of mixed color blood purple, green, turquoise, pink on the pathway.

Both Wendy and Dipper get out of that bushy part of the maze and then go into part of a maze where each of the walls look like their part of an interior and exterior of a house as they see each of them contain windows and have all different kinds of painted colors like clam shell, blue, turquoise, nave blue, purple, white, just any color. Wendy and Dipper breathe relief but then suddenly they hear some Were cats that are trying to come after both as there are plenty of hostile humanoid Were cats of different species, panther, house cat, black cat, grey, tiger, leopard all hungry for their blood.

Both then immediately flee in a certain direction Dipper and Wendy they run from the were cats and one of the cats comes close to them and scratches at them, it unfortunately makes a small scratch on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy winces from the pain, Dipper sees that and sees the Were cat whom has a look of delight on its face and that pushes Dipper over the edge seeing this fiend relish in Wendy's pain.

The Were cat then comes toward both but then Dipper aims the laser and shoot the head off the Were cat and it explodes with purple blood that sprays all over the area. Dipper then picks Wendy up and then both run to another section which once again looks like the center of the maze which is strange as it looks like a miniature suburban neighborhood where each house looks about the size of a kid sized club house. Dipper then looks at Wendy.

"Hide in one of these."

"You are going at things alone no way."

"I promise I'll be right back Wendy, but I've got to take point, I've got to find a safe way out of this."

Wendy keeps hold of Dipper's hand and Dipper he then puts a hand over hers. He then let's go and then gives Wendy the rifle.

"Wait Dipper don't you need this."

"I'll be ok, at least giving you this you'll have a better chance, make it count."

Wendy despite a little scared is scared for Dipper but understands he must do, what must be done. Wendy then nods and then Dipper nods back and then he runs.

Dipper continues running in sections while constantly taking cover at the same time making sure the way is clear but then suddenly he hears some growling noises. Dipper then reacts fast when he sees one of the walls with windows and small ones giving him hand and foot holds to climb.

Dipper sees one of the robot opponents which looks like a bull dog with red eyes and bear trap like teeth, the robot is sniffing out Dipper and Wendy. Dipper he is on top of a Botanical Garden wall and then when the robot dog is in the right range he then jumps on top of it and the dog is wrestling him off constantly shaking Dipper like someone that is riding a mechanical bull and then Dipper he spots a panel on the dog, Dipper he then opens a panel which exposes a circuit panel. Dipper he quickly yanks on it and it strips momentarily and then rewires the big dog which soon calms it down.

At the center of the Maze one of the Were cats enter and are sniffing Wendy out. It then stops and then looks and spots her and then is approaching the house she's hiding slowly. Wendy is nervous but then then puts the gun up and is prepared to do what she must if he decides to open the door. But then suddenly there is loud growling and then there are footsteps that are rapidly approaching and then suddenly there is some robotic dog that pounces on the Were Cat and then is just tearing the creature apart and the Were Cat I am leaking out green blood. Dipper then opens the door to her house and Wendy breathes a sigh of relief.

"C'mon we can't stay here."

Wendy immediately gets up and then she looks back as she sees the robot dog barking and scratching at other were cats that come its way, it then tears a leg off and that Were Cat leaks out orange blood. Wendy looks away from the grotesque sight and focuses on wherever both Dipper and herself are running too.

Wendy has another flashback of the hours before, Wendy is in her room, which has movie posters of sci-fi movies like "Star Trek the Motion Picture", "Star Trek the Wrath of Khan", "Blade Runner", and the "Star Wars Trilogy (original)". But also has some heavy metal posters like Metallica, A.C. D.C., as well as poster from the TV show "Doctor Who" even has a DVD collection of movies but most of all TV shows "Star Trek" (original) and "Doctor Who" seasons. Wendy is lying on the floor thinking and then she sits up and then she looks at the phone thinking of calling Dipper but then she looks at a collection of photos from a picture frame and mirror despite having a few from her time with Robbie hung on her mirror it was the picture with Dipper and her together at a Carnival framed. She looks at it for a long time and then stands up.

Dipper is at the Mystery Shack up at his room playing some playing a video game. But then he hears a knock on the door. He then goes to the front door of the mystery shack and then he suddenly sees Wendy.

"Can I come in please?"

Dipper is surprised to see her at this time of day.

"Sure."

Wendy walks in while Dipper locks the door behind him.

Both have talked for a long while. Both are in the living room of the mystery shack and there is a fire going.

"It's just I want you to understand I haven't

Had many relationships that work, because most

Of the time I just wasn't enough for them or

They just didn't want me for me."

"Why wouldn't anyone want you, your funny, smart,

you have this energy that I can only hope to match,

I like the way your hair blows in the wind,

I love the times we talk to each other, you always have

a lot to say it's not bullcrap or anything just the truth"

Suddenly both get quiet, Wendy is a little surprised he opened to her about this.

Dipper looks away, doesn't want to show a break of emotion on his face and a little ashamed of himself to doing it. Wendy has a look of concern and isn't entirely sure of where this conversation is leading up to but senses something about Dipper.

"Dipper, you look sad, I don't understand?"

Dipper then looks away.

"When I said, I was happy for you and Robbie I lied."

Wendy is surprised.

"I was so angry when I heard both of you were steady."

Dipper then looks at Wendy.

"Wendy, what if I said there was the possibility I wanted

to be more than just friends. "

"Dipper wha…."

Dipper for a moment looks at Wendy and she sees the looks is a serious one.

"Dipper… do you really mean it you know that I'm….

Dipper then turns around.

"I know but I have to say what I have to say or I'm going to go mad.

I love you Wendy…I love you."

Wendy hears this but doesn't respond. Dipper has some tears in his eyes and he is ashamed of it and then he walks way too fast so he can expel whatever's in him someplace else but Wendy immediately walks quickly toward him and then turns him around and she sees the tears in his eyes she then rubs them slowly with her thumbs and then she looks at him deeply and so does she and then suddenly she has her face lean toward him slowly, he knows what's happening and he doesn't run away from it or want to. And then suddenly both slowly kiss but as they do it intensifies into a passionate one both never known before, Wendy's kissed before but never really felt the fire, but then suddenly Dipper hears his phone, he takes it out about to throw it away but then sees it's a text message from Mabel saying to get out of the shack now.

"What the…?"

And then suddenly Dipper and Wendy they then see some cars that are coming and surrounding the front of the Shack.

"Dipper what's going on?"

"I don't know, and I'm not sure we want to find out."

He then takes Wendy by the hand and then runs, and she runs with him.

Both Dipper and Wendy they then run to the back of the house but before going Dipper opens a closet and inside are two rollerblades.

Back in the present both come through the door and are immediately out of the maze and both they are breathing hard from all the running and sweating. Both look at each other and smile a little glad to be alive, while the crowd around them are all booing and throwing things down toward them. The guards then come toward them grabbing both and then escorting them back down to the lounge area for all contestants to take a break. Arcade is a little stunned by Dipper and Wendy's successful venture out of the maze but a little smile forms despite not killing them with one of his games, there is still plenty of games he has for them to play.

He then takes up the mike.

Arcade says, "Wow, now that was one hell of a run, but the games are far from over."


	5. Game Time: Round Two

Dipper and Wendy are once again being roughly escorted toward the podiums again at the middle of the coliseum. The cultist crowd once again is cheering and booing at them and one of them jumps down from the stands and charges trying to attack both but then one of the guardsmen then butts they guy in the head with the riffle hilt. The cult member goes down and several guards then come to the downed cult member, take out their batons and beat the guy senseless. Dipper and Wendy looks at the scene and then at each other, they both hold hands as they are being moved forward and then soon when their near they let go and take their places on the stage.

The spotlight once again does it's routine, two of them shine on both, then the central throne with Arcade and his cohort Jabberwocky at his side, and then the lighted path that leads straight to a door and some spotlights which shine on the next maze.

Arcade once again takes the mike and speaks out.

"I'll hand it to both of you, you are good but are you good enough to survive my next game."

Wendy shouts, "We can survive any game you have!"

Arcade then has a small smile despite the loud booing. He then walks left and right slowly while commentating.

"Glad to hear your both willing to play, the next game is the same and the rules are the same, however the maze has changed, and I've cooked up some surprises for you, so you better prey your streak holds.

Both Dipper and Wendy once again go into their running stances and they both hear some sort of signaling siren and then both run through the lighted pathway and right toward the doors now opening.

Wendy and Dipper look around and they see several big pipes everywhere they look; the arena looks like the utilities underground. Both Dipper and Wendy are running through the maze of pipes until they both come toward an open ground that about as big as a basketball court.

Dipper says, "A network of pipes, I don't get it."

Wendy says, "Maybe Arcade has a major plumbing problem."

Then suddenly there are several henchmen in what look like plumber coveralls and suspenders and caps coming out of some of the corridors. Wendy and Dipper, they both see an unoccupied corridor and run through it trying to get ahead of the angry plumber mob. They then run into a small open area and they encounter two of them that came out of a corridor. One is wearing blue and red overalls and another green and yellow and the one in blue and red is armed with a wrench and the one in green and yellow is armed with a flexible metal plunger. Dipper then sees the one in the blue and red come to him and attempt to swing at him, but Dipper blocks and punches at the same time and then does an epon throw and the maniac plumber is knocked out as he hit the floor hard. But the green and yellow plumber then swings his flexible plunger and hits Dipper on the head and he goes down. Wendy sees it and gets mad, she does a kick combo as she blocks the oncoming strike of the green and yellow maniac plumber with an inner right crescent kick and then she executes a spinning left hook kick which knocks him down. And she takes up the metal plunger.

Wendy says, "I've heard of plumbers strike but this is ridiculous."

She sees Dipper whom is on the floor rubbing his head and she offers her hand.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, should of saw that coming."

"C'mon let's get out of here before they fix us."

Dipper then gets up with Wendy's help and picks up the wrench, and both Dipper and Wendy then run some more though the crazy plumbing maze and then suddenly both soon encounter a giant Robot Crab that is using its piercers to snap at them and both back off but misses as it just keeps making dents on the brick walls around them. Then suddenly Wendy sees there is a killer robot Snapping tortoise and giant robot fly that are coming toward them. Both then get back to back and are ready for their inhuman opponents.

Wendy she then uses the plunger at the Robot Tortoise toward its beak to stop its snapping and then pushes it down one of the pipe where it then endlessly falls. Dipper then gets near two pipes, the robot fly bounce flies toward him. Dipper then sees a lever to the pipe he's next to and then he uses the wrench to safely open the pipe and then suddenly a blaze of fire come out of the pipe and hits the robot fly setting it on fire and then falling apart. Dipper then closes the pipe but then the Robot crab then snaps at him and Dipper ducks from the piercers and then runs to some other pipes. Wendy then throws her metal plunger which sticks to one of the Robot Crab's sensors which disorient and throw the creature off balance. Dipper then comes to another pipe which is in the exact position as the Crab and then opens it up with the wrench he took and then steam then comes out hot steam which throws the robot crab off and makes is short circuit. Dipper then opens another pipe and water come out making it short circuit some more.

Wendy then fines some lose bricks lying around from the damage the crab did and then picks one up and throws several fast and hard at the Crab and it then just falls to pieces. Both Dipper and Wendy then continues running thought the maze, both are getting a little tired but despite what is happening they know they can't stop until help arrives. Both then get to the end of the maze and then find stairs that lead up, the go up and they see there are in what looks like a strange isomorphic Maze Structure as it is constructed like a Castle.

Both continue running and Wendy says, "Robot crabs, flying flies of death, were cats, a killer alphabet, where the hell does he come up with this?!"

Dipper says, "That's not important, as long as were together we stand a chance of winning."

"Yeah till the next one."

In another room Arcade watches both on the monitors, despite wanting to kill both he can't help but have great admiration of how both were able to survive the game.

Arcade then says to himself, "Let's see if we can make it more interesting."

He then flips a switch and as both Wendy and Dipper are running together along the pathway of a maze, suddenly part of a wall opens in a diagonal direction separating both Dipper and Wendy. The wall stops, and Wendy then pounds on the wall wanting Dipper back, likewise with him but then suddenly both hear noises where there at and then both once again run.

Wendy the pounds on the side where she is and call out. "Dipper, Dipper are you alright!?"

Dipper hears her, and he yells out. "Yeah, I'm fine, listen I'll find you just get yourself out of where you are."

"Ok, you be careful to."

Wendy then looks around where she's at and sees she is in some maze and then suddenly it lights up and she sees there are blocks that are blue and cold along with some that are metal and flashing. He then sees some evil robot escamos armed with shovels and pickaxes and spears and penguins of different colors, red, blue, pink, all have red eyes and are hunting her down. Wendy touches one of the blocks and then sees it is flexible and it moved a bit, she then moves the block more and realizes she can create another pathway she then runs that pathway.

Meanwhile Dipper is running but realizes he at open ground which isn't good since that doesn't give him much cover but then suddenly the ground then lights up and he sees he's standing on some big grid and he is unable to move as the soles of his shoes are somehow magnetized to the blue glowing tracks and then he sees there are several rings which generate harmless energy fields on the tracks all aligned in a different way. He also sees some sort of turrets which are on all four wall that cover him.

One of the turrets then fires and it fires out some sort of bullet drone, Dipper inadvertently moves, and he slides to one side where the drone misses him. Dipper discovers despite unable to walk he can slide and he get to it as the turrets they fire at him he then skates on the tracks like a speed skater and gets though each of the field fast while avoiding the drones.

Arcade then takes the Mike and makes his commentary. "Ah oh, it's looks like these lovebirds are separated, they better get back together or this much fest will be a blood feast.

Wendy, she sees a big ice cube block and when he has her hand on it she realizes it moves, as one of the evil robot escamos come after her she then pushes the block which smashes one of the escamos whom is armed with a pickaxe. She then takes it and sees one of the other robot escamos charging toward her and she then throws the axe and it hits the robot directly on the head and it goes down. Wendy then runs from several of the robot penguins and escamos that are left. She then sees there are the metal blocks which have some sort of glowing jewel sources and then she runs toward then and sees they are aligned she has an idea about their reason and as they get near, Wendy already is toward the metal block and then she pushes it and from the momentum of her push the metal block like a pool cue ball then moves really fast, connects with the block and then the two blocks magnetically connected they then move toward the last block and then once all of these are connected the blocks then flash a bright light which then emits some sort of EMP signal which is delivered toward the robots and all of the robots then fall apart. Wendy then breathes a sigh of relief and continues to run to an exit that reveals itself.

Meanwhile Dipper he closes off all the fields, but he is having trouble getting through to the last two fields as the turrets fire rapidly and the drones are increased by number. Dipper constantly dodges working to find his opportunity and then suddenly he sees on his tracks one of the drones gets close and then he ducks and grabs it using the momentum of its movement to guide him to the track he needs to be on. He then immediately let's go and then does some figure skating maneuvers as he is constantly zig zagging and twisting, twirling and going in certain patterns and motions to avoid the drones that constantly come at his pathways and almost inches away from his body. And he then does a series of maneuvers where he is literally spelling out his own name and that maneuvers and then he clears the final fields which then make the drones disabled along with the turrets. The arena he's in turns itself off and then one-track lights up and leads to a door which Dipper slides to.

The doorways lead to a hallway and as soon as both Dipper and Wendy clear the hallway and then run into each other they both then breathe hard as they are both getting tired?

Wendy says, "Dipper I don't know if I have any more gas in me."

Dipper is also exhausted beyond his limits and he breathes hard, but then he regains his composure and has his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Look I am too, but we have to keep moving and surviving, our friends will come for us, but we have to give them a little more time."

Dipper notices that he is touching her shoulder and he is trying to will his hand back, but it refuses as it felt good being this close to Wendy. Wendy also notices and never been this close with Dipper before, she tries to will herself away from the touch but something inside her says screw it and allows the touch to continue which felt good because there was real warmth in it as if this warmth was filling a void she didn't know she had until now.

Both weren't sure what to say to each other now and then Dipper speaks out.

"Listen you think tomorrow we could do something fun together have something to eat at the comic shop café or…."

Dipper knows he is fumbling with his words and feels a little frustrated with himself but then Wendy fills them in smiling and says, "I'd love to."

Hearing that made Dipper give a small shy smile and felt like a certain weight he's carried has finally been lifted. Then suddenly they hear an announcement from Arcade.

Arcade says, "You both can't be tired now, it isn't over until the game is finished and you with it."

Then suddenly the arena they're in is lit and it looks like a futuristic open arena with a floor that is circular and then they see two laser hand guns on a table lit up just for both. Both Dipper and Wendy they then come to get those guns. Then they sees several doors open and there are some robots some are faceless mannequins whose faces are complete silver and are in cop uniforms or some are really big, red fearsome and are armed with two guns for hands, that come out and are then walking to the arena and a few human opponents in some sort of futuristic gear like helmet, chest sensor and shoulder to knee pads. Dipper and Wendy, they then come back to back again both are a little uneasy, despite how far they made it their both starting to lose some steam and aren't sure how much longer they can keep it up.

Wendy says, "We can never seem to catch a break."

Wendy then remembers a time when both Dipper and Wendy were at the park together. Dipper is reading from a book out loud to Wendy on some fantasy story that's one of her favorites "Thunderella Vol. 1", Dipper stops reading at some point.

"How is it you're into this."

"Oh, c'mon Dipper it's a cool concept some female alien knight comes

To a ruined earth to liberate us from an evil robotic empire, but that's not

The reason I'm into it."

"And what is it."

"Her human friend that helps her."

"But the guy is powerless."

"That's what great about him, he doesn't care about that

All he cares about is if she's ok, despite getting kicked around by three faced android bosses, a giant Satan dinosaur, a cyclops with four eyes that shoot napalm vision it never stops him, and he did save her life several times despite her abilities, without him she still wouldn't be around.

"I still don't entirely get it."

"Well once you read more of the book it will, could you please

Continue."

"Sure, you don't want to read this by yourself.

"I'd rather hear it from you."

Dipper then shrugs his shoulders and then continues to read out loud and the story sounds so much better from Dipper's voice.

Back in the present both are in the arena and both then hold hands close. Dipper then says, "Make them earn it."

Wendy then squeezes his hand hard. And then both they then split off and then start to fire their laser guns and then laser bolts hit some of the robots and wound a few humans. Both Dipper and Wendy then constantly do some gymnastic moves, Wendy she then runs to a wall and flips over one opponent that tries to nail her on the back, but she can jump behind and zap the robot which blows to pieces. Dipper then does a bunch of flips as a few opponents are shooting at him but then he comes to one of the robots with two guns aimed at him and Dipper he blocks both of the guns muscles which misfire away from Dipper and then Dipper rolls underneath the robots legs and then makes the robot aim for the human opponents but wounds them and then aim for some of the robots aiming for Wendy and he is able to blow them apart from head, body, and limbs. Then Dipper dives away as the robot he uses for a shield and offence is hit too many times and then blows apart. Wendy is at one place and then shoots out the last of the human opponents wounding them and then blows apart on robot. But then fails to account for one as the cop robot aims and fires and the bolt gives Wendy a scorch burn on her shoulder and Dipper sees this and then dives and rolls and then comes back up and immediately shoots the cop robot blowing its head off. He comes to Wendy and checks to see if she's alright.

"Wendy."

Wendy waves him off.

"Don't worry I'm alright just a scratch."

Then suddenly they see more robot opponents come out along with a few new ones that are one caterpillars, have guns for hands, and their heads are nothing but red sensors. Both Dipper and Wendy see there are outnumbered and no way they can win or get out of the game. Both then immediately hold each other waiting for the bitter end.

Arcade announces, "You were both good in your time but now it is over.

Dipper is about to say one last thing to her.

"Wendy I l…"

Then suddenly as the end was approaching, the lights suddenly turn off in the Roman like Coliseum. The audience is wonder what the hell is going on along with Dipper and Wendy.


	6. Game Time: Round Three

Adam, he has his night vision goggles and can see some of the crocks and mutants. He then puts up some sort of gun and then shoots a net and it gets several of the mutants/demons Hench men and women. He then shoots another which captures some more and then, he sees a couple that hooded demons are running toward him, he then takes a couple of small throwing daggers and then throws both at them, one hits a guy in the legs and the other and another on the arm. The he takes out his arise sticks and as a few other hooded cultists were going to attack him, but he dispatches them quickly and easily by doing several combinations on each of them for one whacking him in the head by twisting one stick two way four times. One other he entraps his arm as he tries to execute a punch and sweeps him and then finishes him off with a hard hit to his chest. And the third he thrusts both sticks into his lower stomach area and then executes an upper cut whack to his nether region area and then the cultist pauses where he's at in utter pain from his inflamed lower region and then Adam just put his hand on the guys forehead and gives him a gentle push down. Adam then takes out a shuriken and throws it at the speaker, which disables it from saying anything, more.

Meanwhile Dipper and Wendy realize the darkness have given both their opportunity as the Mannequin robots are disoriented and are unable to sense both. They both get up and quickly blast away at all the remain robots after them. The Robots fire but it's futile as they can't really see them, and Dipper and Wendy easily dodge their discharges as they not just see them but can also see where each one of them are and blast away that direction. Soon the lights all turn back on and all the cultists scatter in panic.

Mabel, Candy, and Gretchen all three zip down their ropes, detach from then and then they stay in a three-arc formation and are laying down suppressing fire on all the cultists and mutants with them. Mabel is firing her mud gun, which is ice cold, and it hits many of the cult worshipers and their all running from the bitter cold they're soaked in.

Gretchen and Candy, they throw a bunch of vials of stink bombs and they all run away, Candy is showing her. Mabel then shoots the bubblegum gun and the most of them become trapped by the gum she shot out and then they all come down. Dipper then takes Wendy hand and they run toward the exit of the maze as they see the stairs exposed to get to the group but then there are a few cultists that are on his pathway, however then suddenly a boo staff hits one of them in the head, and the mysterious ninja comes out and them makes short work of the others, Adam then looks at Dipper and then points the way to him. Dipper then nods and runs with Wendy toward the team. Adam she is out of stink bombs and then the takes out his megaphone and then he makes some machine gun noises and some chopper noises with his mouth and they all scatter all in disarray and panicking.

Dipper and Wendy then see the exit to the maze is near and they get out and run toward the stairs of the coliseum to join the rest of the Mystery Shack gang as they continue their rescue. A couple of cultist try to stop both, but Dipper and Wendy just pistol whip them with their laser gun and they roll down the stairs and they both continue their accent.

Gretchen she then does a whirlwind spin with one of the cult members, whom is getting dizzy and she then stops and sees a group come toward her and then she throws the cultist and they try to catch him, but all go down like bowling pins. She sees a door to a room and then kicks it down and she sees it's an audio room as there is a lot of abandoned equipment. She then looks out the window and sees despite her friends' best efforts their still outnumbered and Dipper and Wendy are still a little far away and outnumbered. Gretchen realizes that the cultists will catch on soon and he had to keep them in a panic and reduce the odds. So, he turns on all the audio equipment and then he comes to the mike and he then clears his throat.

Gretchen says to himself, "Those singing lessons better pay off."

She then puckers her lips and mouth a few times to warm up and then suddenly she makes a machine gun noise doing his best to replicate the sound of one. The crowd was so panicky they bought into the sound. And Gretchen then throws in a few other noises like grenades but then decides to make a few of the phaser noises from one of his favorite shows. As most of the crowd has final disbursed, Gretchen then breathes out real hard from all that vocal effort.

Gretchen says, "Thank god, I was running out of voice."

In one section Mabel has just punched out another cult member. But then suddenly Jabberwocky on one side of Mabel comes out and sings at Mabel. Mabel immediately hears his presence and she does a back roll and back away quickly. She has enough time to draw out her go (ninja sword) and she blocks most of Jabberwocky's strikes, but his strikes are fierce and fast, and she is unable to utilize any offensive attacks. Jabberwocky then in the swordfight then cuts her hand and then executes a right outer crescent kick which disarms her of her go and then he runs and executes a jump side kick which knocks her down. Mabel reels from the kick and is back away from Jabberwocky approaching with his sword.

He says with cold glee, "This is where it ends for you!"

He then executes an overhead swing to finish Mabel off. Mabel is ready to roll left or right as the sword is about to come down on her and just when it does the sword was blocked and Mabel sees it is some sort of Ninja to the rescue which is Adam.

"Hey, bonehead that's no way to treat a lady."

Then they break the lock and then both have a back and forth swordfight but then Jabberwocky front jump kick's Adam which hits him in the stomach and Adam drops one of his short katanas. Mabel runs to Adam as Jabberwocky was about to cut him down, Mabel sees Adam's other short katana and he then takes it and blocks to strike. Adam then he gets up and then both Mabel and Adam they fight together and then both disarm Jabberwocky and then both Adam and Mabel both hold hands as they swing each other and both swing kick at Inferno then both deliver, and he goes down. Adam then grabs the Midget by the collar.

Adam says, "I will destroy you where you stand if

You so much as hurt her."

Jabberwocky he then nods in agreement in nervousness and then runs away.

Adam then comes toward Mabel and then both look at each other and then Adam he then put his hand on her shoulder. Mabel smiles toward him and then sees Dipper run toward her.

"Dipper thanks heavens."

Mabel then runs and hugs him, and Mabel even sees Wendy and she then hugs her. Dipper then comes to Adam and Adam toward him and then they give each other five and grip their hands hard and then let go.

Adam says, "Good to see you again, Dipper."

Dipper has a smile and says.

"Thanks to you and the rest for rescuing us.

Suddenly all of them hear an announcement from Arcade.

"Come catch me Dipper, if you can."

Dipper then sees Arcade coming down from his throne which is elevating backward and is taking him through a hidden doorway behind a wall. Dipper he realizes what he needs to do, and he looks at Wendy first.

"I'll be back soon for you Wendy,

I've got to stop that maniac."

Wendy then feels this overwhelming concern for him.

"No, Dipper doesn't do this, you'll be playing right into his hand"

"If I don't stop him we'll never be safe."

Dipper then pulls her down for a kiss which surprises her as she is a little wide-eyed but then she closes her eyes and kisses back. Mabel and Adam are both stunned and looking at the display in shock as both never counted on him doing it. Both break off the kiss and were both a little out of breath and they open their eyes slowly, Dipper feels no guilt in fact much better as it fears he held has faded while Wendy is a little puzzled about what just happened but also a little disappointment the kiss didn't last longer.

"Wanted to do that before I never did."

Dipper is walking but then Adam quickly stops him.

"Wendy is right, Arcade's challenge is a trap you shouldn't do this alone

Especially without me, you should at least bring me with you."

Mabel steps up as well.

"As well as your sister."

Dipper gives a small smile, but he then has something behind his hand which is a small smoke bomb that he was able to swipe quickly after Adam caught up with him.

Dipper says, "I appreciate the help guys."

Dipper then quickly hops back a distance and then throws the smoke bomb down which cover just about the entire area. He then runs and then Wendy and the rest go after him but Dipper he beats them to the door and he runs right though it and as he went though it the door suddenly seals closed.

He then walks the dark corridor and he takes out the laser pistol he holds, and he looks at it seeing there is plenty of charge left. As Dipper advance he sees a light at the doorway which gives the end of the hallway slight illumination. Dipper comes though and sees he's in some sort of surreal funhouse, as all the of the corridors and hallways are multi colored making the place disorienting. Dipper he then takes the bill of his cap and then turns it backwards and then he goes into a stance and points the laser gun up and slowly advances. Going through each pathway in the crazy maze and looking at every corridor with both his eyes open as well as using his ears to detect any unusual sounds for Arcade's presence or even any traps he set up.

Dipper says, "Give yourself up Arcade it's over."

Arcade says, "I believe our game has just started

Relax, I just wanted both of us to be alone."

Arcade walks out of one corridor and then Dipper turns and discharges the laser and it just goes through to the wall. Dipper then sees it is nothing but a hologram as Arcade flickers from the discharge and then suddenly disappears.

"Don't bother Dipper; I'm where you'll never find

me, this is a moment I've been waiting for, I've

heard a lot about you, how smart you truly are, I

think it's time to put it to the test, which starts now."

Dipper walks in the funhouse a while and then Arcade activates a few holographic decoys that turn and Dipper he immediately dives as they fire their laser shots and all the images dissipate. Dipper he then looks around and once again hears Arcade's voice.

"You have the reflexes of a cat

that's very good I almost was beginning to

think you weren't true to your rep."

"Glad not to disappoint you."

Dipper then crawls to a passageway he finds and then as he crawls enough he gets up and then once again maintain his hunt but then Dipper then stops in his tracks and notices the area of the funhouse is too quiet. Then suddenly the lights turn on and he sees he's in a mock town, which is a shooting range gallery on both sides of him, and there are some cardboard dummies that then slide over a direction and then turn. Dipper he ducks as one for the dummies is shooting at him and he crawls and takes cover someplace it then hits one of the props, which are to pie plates.

Dipper then throws a pie plate hard to one side when he has his chance and then throws the other toward the target and the plate hits the target and deactivates the dummy. Dipper then runs out of the area and then he sees he's in some crazy neon colored maze of miniature buildings.

"You've been a very good player but now I'm starting to

get a little tired of this game, it's time I put an end to it."

"Stop playing games and face me like a man!"

"You've got it."

Then Arcade comes out someplace and then Dipper he once again goes for cover as some of the miniaturized building get shattered and broken down by the bullets. Arcade is shooting with a specialized machine gun with a face plate shield. Dipper makes the mistake of shooting at his head which made the laser bolt bounce off.

Arcade has a look of glee.

"Nice shot but still a miss."

Arcade then shoots and hits the muzzle of Dipper laser gun when disarms Dipper as he was unable to hold onto it. Arcade continues to shoot at Dipper and Dipper continues running to another entrance to somewhere else. As he comes though he suddenly falls into some sort of slide and he slides down the slide fast and then suddenly lands on the floor and he looks around quick as there are strobe light that are lighting and then Dipper he sees some of the strobes turn to lasers and then Dipper he does some rolls and dives and then he sees some door and he rolls down to it. Dipper then sees he's in some sort of mirror maze and then he hears gunshots and then Dipper he then runs as some of the mirrors break. Dipper breathes a little hard but then he sees an open hallway and then Dipper takes off his cap and unseals a mini Velcro seal on the cap which then drops a couple of items in his hand and he puts the items into his pocket and then puts his cap back on and once more puts more distance between him and Arcade.

Arcade, he comes into the mirror maze then looks around and at first sees nothing and no one in the maze and he wonders where he is. He then sees Dipper come out at a corridor and then Arcade turns around and shoots but instead of hitting Dipper he only breaks one of the mirrors of the maze. Arcade realizes Dipper has finally gotten one step ahead of him and he tries to taunt him once more to lure him out.

"C'mon, Dipper you can't hide from me forever

Just give in to your fate; it will be easier on both of

Us."

"You should really know when to

Put up or shut up."

Arcade then hears the voice and then he sees Dipper standing in a hallway.

Then points the gun and shoots a few times but it just makes more cracks in the glass and it breaks as he is then looking for where else there could Dipper. Arcade runs throughout the maze and comes to a room of surrounding mirrors and sees all images of Dipper reflected in all of them and then Arcade feels a sense of frustration from the illusions cast and regretting putting in the mirror maze and decides to shoot all the mirrors and they all shatter on their feet and as he's getting down to the last mirror, with Dipper's reflection. The reflection of Dipper then immediately points a small tube, pushes it a little in his lips and immediately blows into it releasing a tiny dart which then hits Arcade on the hand. Arcade then reels in pain from whatever the dart was putting into his hand which feels like fire has just burned him and it causes him to drop his gun. The reflection steps forward moving away from the mirror and it appears it wasn't a reflection at all but Dipper himself in front of a mirror. Dipper then comes toward Arcade whom is now on his knees from the swelling pain of his hand and looks up at Dipper. Dipper looks at Arcade coldly.

"Game Over."

Dipper then punches out Arcade.


	7. After All

As the police have raided the hidden underground base and have put Arcade and his cult in custody, Dipper comes out and then Wendy sees him along with the rest but it's Wendy whom is ahead of everyone else and she immediately hugs Dipper. Dipper is a little surprised by this but then he put his arms around her and then both break off a little bit.

"Don't ever run off like that again."

Dipper smiles.

"Agreed."

Both notice how close they are and look as though there about to kiss but then suddenly they're tackled by Mabel, Candy, and Gretchen.

Mabel says, "Oh, Dipper you did it, you did it, and you did it."

The group breaks off the hugging and then Dipper exercises humility once again.

"No, you got that wrong Mabel.

We all won together."

He sees Adam and then both give each other one of their secret handshakes by giving each other five in a few places and then bumping fists gently together. Adam then joins the rest of the group and he then looks at Mabel.

"So, what shall we do now?"

Mabel says in an excited manner, "Let's celebrate, and I know just the place.

To Rodeo Ice Cream Parlor!"

Gretchen and Candy go, and Adam and Mabel are about to leave but see Dipper walking a different direction as they see Wendy is another direction talking with Robbie. Adam and Mabel run up to Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper where are you going?"

Dipper looks and sees Wendy talking with Robbie, Adam and Mabel see and understand.

"I just felt like taking a walk by myself."

"Just remember where we are, we'll be there when

You need us."

"Thanks Mabel."

Then both Adam and Mabel walk away holding hands together. As they both were walking away, and Dipper was walking silently by himself, he then hears Robbie walking toward him.

"Wow, look at the two losers walking away, they make quite a pair

To form one big loser."

"Their just people in love Robbie, something you wouldn't know

about."

"I know more than you loser, I sing plenty of songs

about it."

"Reality is a whole different tune Robbie, now leave me

alone."

Robbie is a little mad at Dipper defiance.

"Just so you know, I was on my way to rescue her."

Dipper not buying his bull shit replies in dispassionate tone.

"Whatever Robbie."

Robbie is a little mad at Dipper keeping walking and ignoring him, and then Robbie grabs his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm talking to you loser."

But then Dipper slaps the hand away and looks at Robbie

Defiantly unwavering, Robbie still has that swarming look

He usually has but his confidence has faltered a bit.

"I didn't rescue her for you, I did it for me.

I would gladly die for her if it meant she would live."

Robbie has no retort and is stunned by what Dipper said, then just walks away coolly.

Robbie just rolls his eyes and whispers to himself.

"Loser."

Robbie then looks at Wendy.

"C'mon babe let's roll."

Robbie is about to take her hand as Wendy is looking at Dipper leaving doing that same walk that she saw yesterday. She knows that walk but throughout all of this has sorted out how she feels about Dipper she then sees Robbie and even briefly looks at that steady ring and it is disgusting her. She sees Robbie's hand about to touch hers and then she pulls away. This surprises Robbie.

"I'm not going with you."

"What?"

"Robbie, I don't want to be with you anymore."

Robbie is in some state of shock.

"What suddenly brought this up, is it because of

Him isn't it."

"Actually, yes but really it's me."

Robbie gets a little hostile and then starts to grab her arm hard.

"We're not over, do you know how

Much time I've given you."

But then Wendy escapes the grab from what she learned in a self-defense course, and then slaps him hard. Robbie backs away the weakling he is.

"I can't believe I wasted so many kisses and

time with you, I shouldn't have closed my eyes

but that's something I'm not doing anymore."

Wendy throws the ring at Robbie.

"There's no us anymore."

.

She is then running away, and Robbie then tries to retort pathetically,

"Yeah well good riddance, who needs you,

who's going to want you now?"

Dipper is walking then sees Wendy running up to him as he is walking away.

"Dipper wait."

Dipper is outside of the Middle High School and kept walking the sidewalk with his hat covering his eyes but then Wendy comes right in front of Dipper and then Dipper looks up. Wendy looks and sees the hurt in his eyes, she immediately. Wendy then looks at Dipper.

"I've been such a fool, I had feelings for

Robbie at the time but that time is over."

She was about to say more but Dipper stops her.

"Wendy, wait before you say more there's

something I have to let out."

"Ok."

"I've been a bigger fool; I shouldn't have waited too long

with my feelings, I though was waiting to tell you how I feel

about you was painful, but seeing you go steady

with Robbie has been the worst pain I've ever felt."

Dipper what are you saying?"

"I …I love…. I love you."

Wendy is silent.

"I love you, I haven't changed my mind or

even felt differently, if you don't want to be in my

life anymore because of this truth then

say it now, I'll understand."

Wendy she then smiles then touches his face, she can't help but notice up close how tall he looks and how adult he looks. She then kisses him on the check and then Wendy then slowly leans her face near Dipper's and then Wendy locks her lips with his. Dipper closes his eyes and goes with the kiss as if he's kissed before and both as they kissed they felt intense heat together, Dipper feels his hands on her hair and feels how soft it is, likewise for Wendy whom then pushes the cap Dipper wears off and feels his hair. Then both broke off the kiss and then looked at one another, for the first time. Wendy has a big smile.

"I love you too, Dipper."

She then takes his hand, picks up his hat and gives it to him but he doesn't put it back on he just hangs on to it and keeps his eyes on her. Both walk away together holding each other's hand as the moon is shining down upon them.

THE END


End file.
